Manual winch hoists, if they have overload protection, typically use a steel or aluminum handle which is designed to bend when overloaded. Hoists used for electric utility work typically use an insulated fiberglass handle, which will fail catastrophically when severely loaded. It is advantageous to provide an overload indication, while permitting full functionality of the hoist after overload to allow the strain to be removed and the hoist inspected and repaired.
Ratchet winch hoists use a main housing supported by a hook to support a load though a lifting medium such as nylon strap or wire or synthetic rope. There is often a sheave block attached which doubles the line back to the housing, and attaches through a means such as a slip hook and an eye bolt. There is a handle attached by some means to a movable frame as a means to provide leverage. Ratchet teeth on the drum allow a movable pawl and a holding pawl to interact through a spring to allow raising and lowering the load. A wind-up wheel may be used for rapid winding when the line is not under load.
The attachment of the handle to the movable frame becomes a convenient means for providing protection against overloading the hoist. Prior art provides such protection through the use of an articulated arm assembly with built in pivot, a handle socket that is constrained by projecting ears that are part of the movable frame, or a bendable metal extension added to the end of the fiberglass handle. These have drawbacks such as adding electrically conductive length to the assembly which must be swung between conductors that may be in close proximity, size, weight and/or cost.